Monster
Monster is the collective name given to the children and descendants of Eve. Although refering to many different species, they all share a point of origin, and many share traits. They are supernatural creatures with extraordinary strength and powers, and commonly prey upon Humans. When they die, their souls are sent neither to Heaven nor Hell, but to Purgatory. List of Monsters Elite monsters These monsters are of the strongest type, either by being physically stronger than the rest (like with Dragons), or are so unique that it's hard for hunters to hunt. *Dragon *Jefferson Starships *Phoenix High-tier Monsters These monsters are stronger than the majority of monsters, but not among the strongest. *Arachne *Djinn *Mummy *Shtriga *Vampire *Wendigo *Werewolf *Shojo Medium-tier Monsters These monsters are about average in terms of strength and powers. They are also normally harder to kill than the Lower-tier monsters. *Crocotta *Khan Worm *Rakshasa *Rugaru *Shapeshifter *Siren *Skinwalker *Vetala *Wraith Lower-tier Monsters These monsters are considered the easiest to kill, and possess the weakest powers. Despite this, they are still dangerous to hunters. *Changeling *Ghoul *Kitsune *Okami *Rawhead Unknown Ranking These are monsters, who haven't actually appeared (yet), so their placement on this list is unknown. *Gorilla-Wolves *Chupacabra *Loch Ness Monster *Lamia *Dr. Visyak *Gorgon *Minotaur *Black Dog Becoming a monster Monsters are made in a great variety of ways. While this is not a complete list, it shows some of the more common methods of monster reproduction. The original and most effective method is by tactile contact with Eve, the mother of all. She had the ability to turn humans into monsters or hybrids with a mere touch. This is presumably how most Alpha's were created. The most common method, is however simply be sexual reproduction between monsters, which Changelings, Djinn's, Kitsune, Ghouls, Vetala and presumably all other monsters, whose method hasn't been stated do. *By Biting (Werewolves, Skinwalkers, Mummies and Jefferson Starships) *By Genetics (Rugarus and Shapeshifters) *By Transfusion (Vampires) *By Ingestion (Vampires) *By Venom (Arachne) *By Eating Human Flesh (Wendigo) Common Attributes Many monsters share traits and attributes: *Feeding on Humans (All monsters, expect Shojos, Sirens, Phoenixes, some Shapeshifters and some Mummies) *Non-human Eyes (Shapeshifters, Jefferson Starships, Werewolves, Kitsunes, Skinwalkers, Wendigos, Vetalas, Dragons, Rugarus, Djinns, and Rakshasa) *Claws (Werewolves, Shojos, Kitsune, Skinwalkers (in dog form), Wendigos, Dragons, Rawheads and Lamia) *Fangs (Vampires, Werewolves, Okami, Jefferson Starships, Wendigos, Skinwalkers, Crocottas, and Vetala) *Superhuman Strength (All monsters with the possible exception of Sirens, Dragons, Werewolves, Shojos, Rugarus, Vampires, Mummies, Jefferson Starships and Wendigos are among the strongest of all monsters) *Superhuman Speed (Skinwalkers, Rugarus, Werewolves, Vampires, Kitsunes, Mummies, Jefferson Starships, Djinn, Crocotta, Dragons (while flying), and Wendigos) *Shapeshifting (Shapeshifters, Sirens, Rakshasa, Mummies, Jefferson Starships and Ghouls (but only if they eat the person's flesh). While Dragons, Crocotta, Changelings, Shtriga, Phoenixes, Kitsune, Skinwalkers and Djinns are limited. Werewolves can't control their ability to transform. However, pure blood werewolves can shape shift at will) Weaknesses Although there is no universal weakness that applies to all monsters, many share weaknesses: *Beheading (Vampires, Ghouls, Arachne, Mummies, Jefferson Starships, Shapeshifters and any other monster) *The Colt *Fire (Wendigos, Lamias (with certain herbs), Changelings, and Rugarus) *Mirrors (Changelings, Sirens and Wraiths all have their true forms revealed by mirrors) *Silver (Werewolves, Skinwalkers, Vetala's, Mummies and Shapeshifters. Silver is also part of the thing needed to kill both Djinns and Lamias. Wraiths are vulnerable to silver, to touch it will burn their skin) *Gold (Mummies) *Vamp-Tonite (Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, Shapeshifters, Mummies etc) *Shredding (Okami, Werewolf and any other monster) Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains